character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Gladiator
Summary The Galactic Gladiator is a Celestialsapien who first appeared in Universe vs. Tennyson. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A | At least Low 1-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Galactic Gladiator Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely billions of years old. Older than the universe itself) Classification: Celestialsapiens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Reality Warping, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Size-Shifting (Grew to the size of multiple galaxies to trap Alien X inside his fist), Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10) Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Void Manipulation (Galactic Gladiator is able to manipulate nothingness with ease with a mere thought. Can effortlessly , Duplication, Mind Control, Passive Plot Manipulation (Celesitalsapiens are constantly changing the whole art design and the entire plot of the Ben 10 Multiverse) and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Celestialsapiens can create, alter, and destroy all types of Concepts. Constantly changing the fundamentals of the entire Ben 10 Multiverse, creating, altering, and destroying them all at once), Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Portal Creation, Can harm intangible, non-corporeal, abstract, and nonexistent beings, Large Size (Varies Types 0-11), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Celestialsapiens created the Multiverse Preservation Act, a set of rules/laws that all Celestialsapiens must follow or they will be severely punished), Summoning, Transmutation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Information Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Nigh-Omniscience, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Celestialsapiens are born from the Forge of Creations, which is located outside of the entire Ben 10 Multiverse), Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omnipotence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Transduality (Type 3), Immunity to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Possession, Resistance Negation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sealing, Perception Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Time Stop, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Acausality Negation, Precognition, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction, Hellfire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ (As strong as Alien X) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Comparable to Alien X where a mere fraction of his DNA pierced through the extra dimensional barrier where the Contemelia stated it was "impossible" to breach through) | Outerverse level Speed: Infinite (All Celestialsapiens are born from the Forge of Creations, where time and space does not exist) | Immeasurable '''| '''Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ (Comparable to Alien X) | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher (Can harm Alien X with his strikes) | Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+ (Comparable to Alien X who casually tanked the explosion from the Anihilaarg), likely Multiverse level+ '''(Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) | At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Took hits from Alien X. Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) |''' Outerverse level (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Comparable to Alien X, who recreated the entire universe in exact detail, but with a few minor changes) Weaknesses: The Galactic Gladiator needs to wait for both of its personalities to make a decision before taking action. Overwhelming the Gladiator with choices (i.e. spawning hundreds of duplicates for it) can stun him by forcing him to choose which one to attack. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | True Power Others Notable Victories: Ares (DC Comics) Ares's Profile (Low 1-C versions and speed was equalized) Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) Mister Mxyzptlk's Profile (Both were Low 1-C and speed was equalized) Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galactus' Profile (Well fed Galactus was used and speed was equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie Comics) Sonic's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used, both were at 2-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both Celestialsapiens were restricted and Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Aliens Category:Size Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1